Stranded
Stranded is a Ular Boys mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Rico is tasked with recovering a large Ular drug shipment from a crashed plane on Hantu Island. Walkthrough When you get the mission, Sri Irawan gives you a Peek Airhawk 225 and sends you off to Hantu Island. On the way Sri will tell you that Hantu Island is a mysterious island that not even the military venture to. This seemed like the perfect route for the Ular Boys to ship cargo to and from Panau. Sri also tells you that his grandparents told him stories about the souls of cannibals which haunt the island. Unfortunately, the cargo plane went down and they lost all contact with the pilot. Upon getting to the island, the plane mysteriously crashes. You meet up with the pilot near the crashed Bering I-86DP who tells you that the rest of the crew is dead and that an electro-magnetic pulse generator (the Japanese Emperor's secret weapon for the end of WW2) is blocking signals and destroying vehicles. Get in the Fengding EC14FD2. The pilot informs you about one-hundred year-old Imperial Japanese soldiers, being situated on the island, on the way to the pulse generator. The Japanese soldiers think WW2 is still going on in the rest of the world. Two power supplies must be cut, to disable the pulse generator. To do this, Rico has to fight through waves of Japanese soldiers with unusually modern weapons, to get to the control panels, which have to be hacked. This breaks the power cables. After doing so, you must scale the huge central tower and destroy the pulse generator. That's not all, remember the cargo. You must then take at least three boxes of cargo to the beach, starting with eight boxes in a Fengding EC14FD2 with a unique Japanese livery (paint and symbols). The route is perilous and full of angry Japanese intending to kill you. Upon reaching the coast, an Ular helicopter will pick up the cargo and the pilot, ending the mission. You are now free to call the Black Market and extract since the pulse generator has been destroyed. Trivia *This mission is the only use of Hantu Island in the game, other than as a place to explore and as a reference to Lost. Its title itself may actually be an allusion to the show's. *After you do the mission, the pulse generator being destroyed will allow you to fly there at any time without your plane exploding. The Japanese will still attack you, though. *This island has multiple Easter eggs including a plane that looks like the one on Lost. **'See also:' Easter eggs. *Any plane at least 1.5 km above the island will be out of the range of the pulse generator. This can save time if you want to get to a specific area. *Although there are World War II-era Japanese Military soldiers on the island, they have modern weapons and vehicles. There are multiple theories to explain this, all in the Japanese Military article. *This mission is the only time to see Japanese Military-branded vehicles, other than their unique H-62 Quapaw. In this case, 4 of their Fengding EC14FD2s, 3 random Wilforce type jeeps, and 3 Hamaya GSY650s in a unique color scheme. *You cannot grapple to the Ular H-62 Quapaw at the end. Gallery Hantu Island (PDA view).jpg|Location of the island, as seen in the PDA. Hantu Island.PNG| Hantu Island (map of secrets).png|More secrets and hidden things in the article Hantu Island. Hantu Island bridge at night.jpg|View from a bridge. Hantu Island (tower top).jpg|The highest EMP tower. Stranded (tower explosion).png|Tower explosion. Japanese WW2.jpg|A Japanese soldier. Note that this area is not featured in the mission. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Content